Heart of the Cards
by Trunks2k4
Summary: Yugi Motou has a crush on his friend Kana, but what happens when he finds out that someone else has her? What will he do when her finds out that the someone else is Kaiba? Can he handle all this, plus a Shadow Game? *~*COMPLETE*~*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of it's charaters. Though, Kana is MY OWN character that I have created for this story.  
__________________________________  
Chapter One  
  
"Yugi! Tristan! Teá! Joey! Wait up you guys!" Kana Motoko yelled to her friends after school. Her black hair fell out of the loose ponytail it was in and fell into her face as she ran. "Wait up you guys!" She slowed down to catch her breath.  
  
"Oh...uh...sorry Kana," Yugi said as Kana was closer, "Joey and I wanted to...uh...get to my grandpa's shop right after school. Joey wants to get some new Duel Monster cards for his deck." he said to her, stuttering a bit.  
  
Kana stopped and looked at him, "Oh...That's ok. I guess Ill just work on my homework then. Well, see you later Yugi." Turning around, she started to walk back to the school. Without realizing where she was walking, she hit someone, and fell down on her butt.  
  
"You might want to watch where you're walking there," a horse voice called to her.  
  
"God, I'm so sorry..." she looked up, brushing her hair away from her face, to see who she ran in to, "S-Seto." Her face turned red seeing the guy that she had a crush on. Though she never played Duel Monsters, she loved the way Seto Kaiba played. She would never tell Yugi that she had a crush on Seto, since the two were archenemies.  
  
"You outta be. I don't like when people run into me, let alone weaklings like you."  
  
She glared at him, "Weakling? Who are you calling a weakling, Kaiba!?" Laughing in her face, he turned around and walked away. "Ooh...Seto Kaiba, one of these days!! I swear!" She stood up and looked over her shoulder, to where she thought her friends might be, but they were gone. "Man...I swear they don't really want me as their friend." She scuffed off, brushing the dirt off of her school uniform. _____________________________________  
  
"Hey Yug, why didn't you just invite Kana along with us?" Joey, a blonde haired, tough kid, said stuffing his face.  
  
"Because he has a crush on her, gets freaked out, and stutters when she's around," Tristan said. He looked at Yugi, "I'm right, right?"  
  
"Well...I...Uh..."  
  
Teá cut him off, "Guys, leave Yugi out of this. He doesn't need to be bothered by you guys, and I don't think that he wants us getting into his love life." She looked at him and said all sappy, "Ain't that right little Yugi?"  
  
"Gah! Not funny you guys!" He rubbed under his nose with his finger and turned red, "But I do kinda like her,"  
  
"Oh?! Yugi's got a girlfriend! Yugi's got a girlfriend!" Joey and Tristan chimed in together. Teá hit the two over their heads, making Joey choke on the food he was eating.  
  
"Ah! Can't...Breath!!" Joey choked. Teá hit him again, causing his food to go down, "Ah! Thanks Teá!"  
  
"I don't know why I did it. I mean you two are always making fun of Yugi. If he happens to like someone, then let him."  
  
"Aw, ok Yug, we'll let you be."  
  
The four friends entered Grandpa's Card Shop, one of their favorite places to go after school. Grandpa would always teach Joey better dueling tactics, which he needed. "Hello Yugi! How was school today?"  
  
"It was good. We had..." Joey cut off Yugi.  
  
"You know Yugi has..." Teá hit him over the head and gave him an evil look. "Hey! Will you stop that! Your gonna kill my brain!"  
  
"What brain?" Tristan said.  
  
"Oh! That's it!" and the two tried to go at it, but Teá broke them up.  
  
"Stop it, both of you! Sheesh..."  
  
"Yugi, Joey, I just got some new cards in today. Would you like to take a look?"  
  
"Yeah!" Joey ran straight to the counter to look at the new Duel Monster cards.  
  
"I'll pass, Grandpa, I need to get some work done."  
  
"Yugi, We'll see you tomorrow at school then?" Tristan said, trying to pull Joey's drooling mouth away from the counter before the cards became all soggy. "Yeah, see ya." ________________________________________  
  
**"So Yugi, what was all that about?"**  
  
"What are you talking about Yami?" Yugi took off his shoes and climbed up to the stairs to his room.  
  
**"You know what I mean. That girl you wouldn't let come along today. What's was up with that? That was unlike you,. Yugi."** Tossing his backpack on the floor of his room, Yugi sat at his desk and opened up one of his textbooks he needed to read over for a test. **"Ignoring me will not solve anything, Yugi. And you know that."**  
  
"I know, but I just don't wanna talk about it."  
  
An apparition of the spirit within Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, Yami, who looked much like the young boy, appeared next to Yugi, **"So, why not just tell me? I don't want to prod your mind to figure out what's wrong."**  
  
"I don't have to tell you everything spirit," Yugi continued to read his book, trying his hardest to ignore Yami.  
  
Letting out a laugh, Yami looked at the young boy, **"So, your friends were right. You do have a, crush was it?, on this girl. Well, if you like her, why not just tell her. There can't be any harm in that, now can there be?"**  
  
"Are you kidding Yami?" Yugi sat up, looking at the spirit. "I could never do that! What if she'd never wanted to talk or see me again! I can't run that risk!"  
  
**"And why not? If she's one of your friends, she'll understand that you have this crush on her, yet still want to remain friends. Why not give it a try. If not, I'll have to take over and do it for you."** Yami grinned.  
  
Yugi's eyes got wide with fear, "You wouldn't! Only my friends know about you! If Kana sees me talking to myself, she'll think I'm nuts! And that would be worse!"  
  
**"Point well taken, but still. If Teá knows, why not have her help. She's a girl as well as Rukia, and knows of me. So, she could help you. Why not ask her."** He could feel that Yugi's mind was not accepting that idea.**"She did help me find out more about myself, so I'd say she owes us one,"** he smiled at Yugi.  
  
"I'll ask her...tomorrow at school." _________________________________________  
  
Mokuba Kaiba ran to his big brother, his longish black hair in his eyes as always, "Seto! Your home!" he gave his big brother a hug. Ever since Duelist Kingdom, Mokuba and Seto have been closer then ever, not to say they were not before. But having Mokuba kidnapped, and Seto almost dying so Maxamillion Pegasus could take over Kaiba Corp was much more then the brothers ever wanted to happen  
  
Seto hugged his younger brother, who came up only to his waist, since he was one of the tallest kids in his class. He felt pride in that, knowing he had another thing Yugi didn't...height. Yugi was short for his age, while Seto was not. "Yes, Mokuba, I am." Seto looked around Kaiba Corp, suits wandering all about the place made Seto feel almost a bit uneasy.  
  
"Kaiba sir, there's a phone call for you. It's an American company. They would like to rent a few of you Dueling Disks for a few weeks. They are willing to pay 20,000 million American Dollars for them. They need to know by the end of this week, sir," one of the suits came up to Seto. He hated most of them who worked there, but good help was so hard to find, or to keep in his case.  
  
"Fine, allow them. But I want one of our me around them the whole, and I mean the whole time. I don't want some nosey American getting plans for it. If they want plans, they will pay for them like anyone else. I could care less what country they are from." "Yes sir. I'll get our top men on it at once," and he scampered off.  
  
"Why do you need people around the Dueling Disks, Seto?" Mokuba asked, a bit confussed by this since he has some American friends on-line. "Because the large corporations over there will do anything to get those plans," he started walking to his office, Mokuba following close beind. "And I don't want them taking those Dueling Disks apart, messing with them, and not knowing how to put them back. Those things cost too much money for me to let that happen. Besides, I don't trust those American suits too much, they try to get anything they can for free, and I will not accept that."  
  
"Seto, you don't like many suits." Seto looked down at his little brother, and smiled. Both of them walked into his office, Seto sat at his desk to do his school work then, the company work he needed done, and Mokuba sat in front of the TV watching his favorite cartoon shows. There was a commercial for Duel Monsters on TV, and Mokuba wondered why his big brother didn't seem to battle as much. He considered asking, but didn't know what Seto would say, so he took his chances and asked.  
  
"Seto..."  
  
"Yes Mokuba?"  
  
Pausing, he re-thought his question, "Seto, how come you don't battle Duel Monsters as much anymore." Seto looked up at him, "I'm just worried big brother. Your such a great duelist, why don't you battle?"  
  
"If I were such a great duelist, why did I only take 4th in my own tournament? Yugi has proven himself to be a good duelist. Besides, I've got too much work to take care of to worry about duels."  
  
**That's odd**, Mokuba thought to himself, **Seto has never spoken good of Yugi without adding some type of insult. Is Seto really ok?**  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Please read and review!! ^.^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. Though Kana is MY OWN character  
  
Any text in between ** ** are thoughts the person is having.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kana yelled as she kicked off her shoes, almost hitting Rukia, her black and white 9 month old kitten. "Ah! Sorry there Rukia! I didn't mean to hit you!"  
  
"Merow" was all Rukia said, and scampered off to find some dust particle to play with.  
  
"I'll take that you have forgiven me then," and she walked to the living room, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV. She didn't really want to do her homework, she usually got bored of it before she could start, which was sad. She was in the top 25% of her class, which wasn't bad, considering that her older brother dropped out of High School, and her mother wasn't the best in school either. Kana didn't really care how poorly the rest of her family did; she just tried to keep her grades up high enough to pass. Flipping threw a few channels; she got bored of the crap that was there. So instead of going to sleep she picked up her Japanese Book to read. **God I hate Japanese class, she thought to herself.** Her eyes drifted to her English as a Second Language book that fell out of her bag, **I take that back, I hate English more so.** She sighed, put on her headphones, and turned on her CD player, which had her Outlaw Star CD in, and listened to "Through the Night", one of her more favorite songs from an Anime. While half way in her book, Kana heard the phone ring and threw her headphones off. She just looked at the answering machine, waiting for it to pick up. She didn't want to get up to get the phone, unless of course it was important, so she sat on the couch, and put her player on pause. Finally the machine picked up.  
  
"Hi, you've reached the Motokos, sorry none of us are home to pick up the phone, so leave a message," her mother's annoying voice came up for her to hear.  
  
"Hey Kana, it's Yugi. Um.When you get the chance, call me back. I wanna apologize for what happened after school. So yeah." Yugi didn't get to finish when he was cut off by Kana grabbing the phone.  
  
"Hey Yug! Sorry I didn't pick up the phone, I was just being lazy again, and wanted to see who it was."  
  
"Oh, it's ok." there was an awkward pause before he started talking again, "Listen, Kana, I just wanted to say I was sorry. I know we all had plans to go to the video arcade, but my grandpa got some new cards in, and Joey and I wanted to see what they were before someone else got them."  
  
"It's ok. I understand. No biggie." There was another awkward silence again. Kana thought that she could have heard an older man's voice say 'Ask her Yugi', but decided she was only imagining it.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say that since I felt bad and all. So I'll be going now."  
  
"Ok, see you at school tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow." Click. The phone went dead on the other dead. Kana hung up her phone, and sat back down on the couch.  
  
"That was odd.It was almost as if Yugi was.not himself on the other end. Maybe I was just imagined it. Just like that voice I heard. I think I am losing it. I'm gonna take that nap now." Laying down on the couch, Rukia jumped up on Kana's chest and just laid there. "Hi again Rukia." and she closed her eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Rukia's purring.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
**"So, why didn't you tell her?"** Yami poked in Yugi's mind.  
  
"I can't. I don't want her to say that she hates me, runs off, and never talks to me again!"  
  
**"I think you've been watching too many Chick flicks, Yugi. She won't do that. The worse that could possibly happen is that she says she doesn't like you."**  
  
"That would be worse." Yugi sighed. "Maybe I should just give up and not bother. I mean, she probably likes someone else.Like Kaiba."  
  
**"I don't think she likes Kaiba. You heard what she said to him today after school. Why give up? When have you ever given up a battle Yugi? Never, without a good reason to, that I've known you. So why give up now? Life is like Duel Monsters Yugi,"** Yugi looked up a bit, now looking at the wall, **"Yes it is. In Duel Monsters you have to learn what Magic and Trap cards to play and when. Same with this. You must learn to play the right cards at the right moment so your Life Points are not destroyed. But of course, there will always be those who don't play by the rules, and cheat. And those, like you now, who are too afraid to play the card to win the game. I've know you to take some good chances while playing Duel Monsters, so why not take one now?"**  
  
"Maybe you're right, maybe I should. I'm still gonna ask Tea tomorrow for help."  
  
**"That's the way to go. Don't be afraid, take chances."**  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day at school, Yugi sat at his desk, talking to Tea about what to do, "I thought you liked her. Well, it is a good thing you listened to Yami. And yes, I'll help you out! You're my friends, Yugi, why wouldn't I help you?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess I was afraid you were gonna make fun of me or something."  
  
"Naw! That's only Joey you gotta worry about!" She smiled and pointed to Joey who was getting his butt creamed by a kid playing Dueling Monsters with him. 'Second at Duelist Kingdom, and 4th at Battle City, and yet I'm STILL creaming you!' 'Aw! Cram it kid and play! I don't need to hear this stuff! I'm a great duelist!' 'Yeah, that's why my grandma could beat you with her hands tied behind her back!' 'What did you say you little punk!' was all everyone could hear in the room.  
  
"Yugi! Tea! Hiya!" Kana said as she strolled into the classroom.  
  
"Hey Kana," Yugi and Tea replayed back.  
  
"So, what's up guys? Ready for that Japanese test today? Im not, I feel asleep before I could finish the book!" Kana said sounding disappointed.  
  
"I didn't really read it. I was busy.." Yugi paused, "With other things."  
  
Tea looked about as disappointed as Kana did, "Same, except I just got sick of it and put it away."  
  
Turning around, Yugi saw Seto Kaiba walk in the classroom, "Ya know, sometimes I wish he was never in our class."  
  
"Same here," the girls chimed in at the same time.  
  
Seto walked over by them, "Look, its Yugi Motou, and his loser friends."  
  
"Watch what you say Kaiba!" Tea threatened.  
  
"Why? You gonna try to challenge me to a duel?"  
  
"Well." Tea turned pink, knowing that Seto would cream her butt if she even thought of it.  
  
"Just as I thought, a wimp." he looked over at Kana, "And another one to make a pair."  
  
"Kaiba, shut your mouth now, you low life creep!"  
  
Everyone in the room, even Joey and his dueling partner, became quiet and looked at Kana, "What did you say?" Seto's horse voice sounding more evil by the word.  
  
"You heard me! You shut your mouth! I'm sick of the way you've been treating my friends! Learn some manners!" Kana yelled at him. "If you refuse, then I challenge you to a duel, Seto Kaiba!"  
  
Seto looked into her eyes, seeing that she was not joking around and had no plans to back down he smiled cruelly at her, "Fine! I accept your challenge then. Meet me after school, and I'll have the Dueling Disks ready." he turned on his heel, ready to leave when he heard Kana speak words he never wanted to hear again.  
  
"Who ever said it was gonna be Duel Monsters? Since I challenged you, I pick the duel, and I'm saying it's gonna be a one-on-one, fist to fist fight! I know you duel Seto, I wanna see if your fist can back up all those harsh words you throw out, not by hiding behind your monsters!" He turned around to look at her again and saw the fire in her eyes, "You've messed with my friends for the last time Seto, and I will not allow it any longer!"  
  
"Fine then, I accept your duel. Just name the time and place."  
  
"Fine! Tomorrow, 5 P.M., the empty lot next to the football field."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Don't be late. I won't accept it!"  
  
"Oh, I won't!" And with that he turned around, took his seat just as the teacher walked in.  
  
"I hope everyone is ready for your Japanese test today." and he passed out the papers to all the students.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Read and Review! Thanks! ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. Though Kana is MY OWN character  
  
Any text in between ** ** are thoughts the person is having.  
  
====================================  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Kana, what were you thinking?! Challenging Kaiba to a fight!?" Tristen said to her. The rest of her friends, Yugi, Tea, and Joey, where huddled around her at her locker.  
  
"Yeah! Your nuts! Outta your mind!" Joey yelled.  
  
Kana closed her locker door, turned around and smiled at them, "Don't worry guys. I've got this all planned out! I know what I'm gonna do! I can take down Kaiba with ease! Trust me."  
  
"Now see, if Yugi were to say 'Trust Me' we would, because he's been known to pull a few things outta his sleeve from time to time, but you Kana. You know nothing of fighting!" Joey tried to calm himself down.  
  
"Oh? I know nothing of fighting?"  
  
"Yeah! I've never seen you figh.." before he could finish, Kana had him on the ground. "Oof! I guess I was wrong." he spoke with a hint of pain in his voice.  
  
"Trust me, I can take him. No need to worry."  
  
"If you say so," Tea said softly. "We'll just cheer you on!"  
  
"Thanks you guys. Well, I gotta head to gym class. No really looking forward to that class," with that she ran off.  
  
**"She's going to end up getting herself hurt,"** Yami said in Yugi's mind.  
  
"I know. But what can I do? She won't back down from this!" he spoke back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
At 5 o'clock most of the kids at the school were lined up in a large circle around the two fighters. Both Kana and Seto stood on opposite sides on the inside of the circle, facing each other. Kana came wearing her baggy jeans that were almost too big on her, since they showed her black froggie boxers, yet still stayed up, a white tank-top, and black combat boots. Her long black hair was pulled into pigtails. All of the guys there never realized until this day how slender her body was. Seto was wearing the same outfit he did for his tournament. Black shirt and pants, and white sleeveless trench coat. Kana noticed that Seto held a katana in his hand, she just grinned at him.  
  
"I thought that you would bring something in, but I was hoping it would be more dangerous then that!"  
  
"I didn't want to you end up dead," he smiled evily at her.  
  
"Oh," she held out her hand. One of her friends threw her a katana, out of the case, "I think you'll be the one dead." she ran at him, her katana out, ready to slice. Seto pulled his out and blocked her attack.  
  
"Your pretty good.For a weakling!"  
  
"Weakling, huh? Then explain why my grandfaher, Ryu Somata, trained me."  
  
"Your grandfather?" Seto's eyes got wide. Everyone in the city knew who Ryu Somata was. He was the greatest fighter in town. No one has ever beaten him, and all feared him. Even in his old age, people still dared to keep away from him.  
  
"Yes my grandfather!" the two stood there looking into each other's eyes. Both with evil looks, both not willing to give up any time soon. Even though Kana was almost 6 inches shorter then Seto, she seemed to have the advantage. So much pressure was put on each sword, it looked as if they were to shatter at any moments notice, yet neither of them gave up. Kana kneed Seto in the stomach, causing him to double over, and jumped back a good safe distance. She took her fighting stance, waiting for Seto to attack. When Seto finally got up, he ran at her and both were attacking each other. To everyone in the crowd it seemed as if the two fighters where just blurs. With a finial hit, one of the katanas flew up in the air, and landed in the crowd. After everyone got over the shock of that, they looked back into the ring and noticed that Seto was on the ground, Kana standing over him her katana resting gently on his throat.  
  
"I'd thought you'd give me more of a battle then this Kaiba. But sadly, it looks as if I won." She paused, "You lose Seto Kaiba!" she yelled for everyone to hear. The crowd went into a mist of whispers. Kana backed away from Seto and threw the katana back to her friend. Seto slowly rose to his feet, brushed off the dust from himself and walked away.  
  
"You won, Kana!" Yugi yelled as all four of them ran up to her and hugged her to death.  
  
"And you thought I wouldn't?" she laughed and smiled. She looked down at her watch, "Aw Dang! I gotta go you guys!"  
  
"Why? We were gonna have a party!" Tea said.  
  
"I gotta get home and help my mom with some work! I'll see you guys later. Like in an hour? We can get some hamburgers or something." and she ran off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**She beat me** Seto Kaiba thought to himself. **How dare she!** He keep walking home. He had to get some paper work done anyways, and didn't know why he bothered to fight her. It was a waste of his time anyways. Turning around to the sound of someone running, Seto saw Kana running behind him. **What is she doing? Following me so she can taunt me more?** But she kept on running. "Kana Motoko," he yelled at her.  
  
She stopped, turned around, and looked at him, "No Seto, I will not duel you again."  
  
"No, it isn't that," he walked over to her and looked down at her. He looked into her eyes and noticed that she looked tensed and was ready to strike if need be. "I just wanted to say good job." Kana's eyes got wide, and she blinked a few times. "You fought well, considering who your teacher was."  
  
"Uh.Thanks, I guess." Seto could tell that Kana was shocked and scared by what he said, and so was he. He looked at her again, put his hand on her cheek, closed his eyes, bent down and pressed his lips to hers. **What are you doing?** Seto thought to himself the instant he did that, **Have you lost it Seto Kaiba?**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Kana was shocked by what Seto was doing. Kissing her, this was something she'd never, in her life, thought would happen. She was scared, yet liking it at the same time. Something in her took over, and she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She didn't know why she was doing it, but she liked it and didn't want it to end. When he mind finally returned back to her, she remembered that she had to get home.  
  
"I.I gotta go," and she tuned and ran home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gone unnoticed by either Seto or Kana, Yugi and his friends had just entered the ice cream shop. They all saw Kana and Seto. They were going to say hi to them, but when they saw the kiss, all four were shocked. Tea was the first one to notice them, "Oh dear god!" she gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
Joey ended up dropping his ice cream cone, Tristan almost tripped over Yugi, not paying attention to where he was going. Yugi just froze, unable to move at the sigh before him.  
  
**"Calm yourself Yugi. It probably doesn't mean anything."** Yami tried to clam down Yugi, who at any moment was about to hyperventilate.  
  
Tea looked at him, "Yugi." was all she could say before Yugi took off into a dash back home.  
  
**"Yugi! Calm down now! This is no way to handle things!"** Yami yelled in Yugi's mind, but he paid him no attention. He just ran back home, which was on the other side of town, tears streaming down his face. **"That's it! If you won't settle down!"** with that Yami took over. "If your going to have a mental break down, don't do it in public. Wait untill we get back home." Yami wiped the tears away that where left by Yugi, and ran as fast as he could back home. Yami arrived home, he could feel that the change had clamed Yugi down a bit, but he still was a bit unstable. He managed to get into the house without Yugi's grandfather seeing him.  
  
When they got into Yugi's room, Yami let Yugi take control once again. As he did, Yugi started crying yet again. An apparition of Yami appeared by Yugi, **"Yugi, please try to clam down."**  
  
"How can I? You saw what I saw!"  
  
**"True, I did. But what your doing is not going to solve anything. Just because you saw them kissing, doesn't mean anything. You don't know what happened to lead up to that." ** Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, Yugi could barely feel it, **"Just wait until later tonight. She said she would meet you all for hamburgers. I'm sure she'll talk about it then,"** with that Yami disappeared again. Yugi sat up and wiped his tears away.  
  
"Yami's right.She should talk about it when we're all out eating." He walked to his door and opened it, to leave his room and walk back to his friend, when he saw Tea standing there.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kana ran in her house, "Mom! I'm home! I'll get started on the dishes!"  
  
"Good! Next time you come home late, I'll have your dad tan your hide!" her mother yelled back, drunk most likely.  
  
"Sorry Mom, but I had a duel," she filled up the sink with water and put soap in it. Letting the water run she watched the bubble foam, and thought of what Seto had done.  
  
Her mom staggered in the room, her long brown hair all messed up, and he holding a bottle of sake, "Didn't you hear me girl? I said, why did you duel?"  
  
"I was challenged, so I had to accept." She started washing the few dishes that where there. "Mom, I'm done with these, can I go meet my friends for some hamburgers?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Your father won't be home again tonight.!"  
  
Kana was already out the door, "Thanks Mom! Be back later!" She was running to the other side of town to meet her friends, when she ran into Joey and Tristan. "Hey guys! Where's Yugi and Tea?"  
  
"Yug ran off, and Tea ran off after him. We were tring to find them, then come get you." Joey said, tring to catch his breath.  
  
"Huh? Yugi ran off? But why?"  
  
"Because he saw you and Seto outside the Ice Parlor,"  
  
"What? He.Oh god." Kana's eyes got wide with fear, and she covered her mouth. "That was not my fault! He kissed me! I swear!"  
  
"Well, tell Yugi that!" and Tristan pointed behind her.  
  
Kana turned around and saw Yugi and Tea walking towards them, Yugi looking down at the ground. "Yugi, I'm sor."  
  
"Just forget about it," he looked up at her, "We gotta party to have for you beating Seto." Kana could tell with every word he spoke he held back the pain and hurt. "Let's go." he smiled, painfully.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Please read and Review!! Thanks! ^.^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. Though, Kana is my own character.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter four  
  
The five friends all sat around one table, each with hamburgers and milkshakes. They talked, told jokes, and just had an over all, good time. After a few hours, Joey had to leave because he needed to get home to make sure his sister was doing ok. Even though she had her operation awhile back, Joey still checked up on his little sister, Serenity. Tea also had to leave, her reason was because she had homework to finish, and work the next morning. Yugi sat at the counter; he seemed to be almost sleeping. Tristan was hitting on one of the girls in the restaurant. Kana walked up behind Yugi, wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yugi. Tristan and Joey told me." He looked at her, "But you gotta believe me, Yugi, I didn't kiss him first. He did," she sat on the stool next to him and looked at him. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I know you didn't"  
  
"Yugi, you know I moved back here from America only a few years ago. I was only a baby when my family moved to America. You where the only one who seemed to wanted to be friends with me when I came here. Your one of my best friends, Yugi, and I feel bad for hurting you like that," she closed her eyes; tears starting to flow down her cheeks.  
  
Yugi reached out and touched her shoulder, "It's ok. I know you didn't mean any harm. So, how about we forget about this, and I buy you an ice cream?" He smiled.  
  
"You're the best friend ever, Yugi!" she wiped the tears away and left Tristan to the girl he was still trying to get, and the two went to get some ice cream.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto returned home, later than he intended to. He ended up walking around most of town, thinking about what he had done. **How could you have kissed her?** was all that ran threw his head. Ever since Battle City Tournament, and him getting a 3rd there, he hasn't been himself. He cut back on the duels he's played, and even thought less and less of defeating Yugi Motou. He noticed that Mokuba had even noticed this change in him. Mokuba ran into Seto's office, where he was now sitting at his desk in front of his laptop working.  
  
"Seto! So, how did your duel go?" Mokuba looked all excited about it, figuring that his big brother had won.  
  
"I lost."  
  
"You what?" Mokuba almost fell over in shock. "What do you mean you lost!? Your Seto Kaiba! You never lose!"  
  
"Well, I did today."  
  
"I bet that girl cheated! What a bitch! You should." but he was cut off by Seto.  
  
"Don't you dare call her that! She was a great fighter, and deserved the win!" Mokuba looked at his brother scared. Seto didn't even know what happened. He just seemed to snap when Mokuba called her a bitch. Kind of freaked out by that, Seto stood up and started to leave. "I'm going to bed, Mokuba. I think it's best if you did also."  
  
"Yes Seto." Mokuba slowly made his way to his room, still hurt by Seto yelling at him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the ice cream him and Kana got, Yugi headed home to get some sleep. He yawned and flopped down on his bed, tired. **"So, your not upset now, Yugi?"** Yami spoke for the first time in almost 3 hours.  
  
"Nope. She said she didn't mean to, that it was Seto's fault."  
  
**"Which I can believe. Kana does seem smarter then that. Then again, Seto does too."**  
  
"True, but oh well." Yugi was quiet for a while, "Yami?"  
  
**"Yes Yugi?"**  
  
"I am going to tell Kana tomorrow."  
  
**"I think that will do you some good. Keeping something like that bottled up is not a good thing."**  
  
"Night Yami," Yugi turned off the light, and set his Millennium Puzzle on the table next to him.  
  
**"Night Yugi."**  
  
"Yami?"  
  
**"Yes?"**  
  
"Thanks."  
  
**"No problem. You needed to be clamed down some how."** he felt Yugi drift asleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kana slowly creped into her house, hoping to go unnoticed by both her parents. Looking around, she found both of them passed out on the couch, bottles of sake everywhere. **What pigs!** Kana thought to herself, and quietly made it to her room. Shutting the door, Kana turned on a light to see what she was doing. She saw the pile of homework on her desk. Boy was she glad that it was only a Friday, which meant no school the next day. She sat down on her bed, letting out a yawn her eyes drifted to the answering machine that she had in her room. There was a ONE flashing on it, so she reached over pushing the button. She thought it would be her grandpa calling her to remind her of practice tomorrow at 9am, but it wasn't what she heard.  
  
"Kana," she heard the horse voice speak, which made her hair stand on end, frightened, "this is Seto. When you can, call me back. It doesn't matter what time of the day, just call. I." he paused, "I need to talk to you." and he hung up, causing the message to be deleted. Kana sat on her bed, unable to move, her mind raced threw all the possibilities why Seto would want to talk to her. Slowly she picked up the phone book, paging threw it she found Seto's number. She dialed his number on her phone and waited for him to pick up.  
  
After about 3 rings, he picked up, "Who ever it is, it better be important!" she heard him say. It sounded as if she had woken him up.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ The next morning when Yugi woke up, he saw Yami's apparition sitting at his desk with the manga Yugi was reading open. "Spirit?" Yugi rubbed his eyes sleepily, not wanting to wake up.  
  
"You know, reading this stuff," he pointed to the manga, "will only rot your mind."  
  
"I'm hoping that it'll be your part of my mind it will rot," Yugi tried to joke around so early. Yami chuckled a bit, "But then who would help you with battles if my mind is rotted?" he smiled at Yugi. "Your grandpa almost has breakfast done. You might want to think about getting dressed before you go down."  
  
Yugi, barely sitting up in bed, looked at him. Blinked a few times, then fell on his back, sleeping again. Yami just laughed, shook his head and disappeared.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kana was already up and over at her grandfather's house, ready for her training, but when she got there, there was an unexpected surprise for her. "Sorry, Kana, not today." her grandfather coughed. "I'm not feeling well today."  
  
"Do you want me to stay here and make sure you get well, Grandfather?" Kana asked concerned. Her grandfather was rarely ill, but as of lately he was becoming ill more often, and it frightened Kana.  
  
"No dear granddaughter. I shall be fine. Your grandmother is here to help me if I need it. You just take the day off, and enjoy yourself."  
  
"But Grandfather, you know I practice every Saturday! I can't just leave without my training!"  
  
"Granddaughter, taking the day off will not hurt you. In fact, it will help you. Rest and relaxation is always good for the body. Enjoying yourself is good for the mind. So go off with your friends, have fun!" he smiled at her.  
  
"Yes Grandfather." With that she left her ill grandfather to the care of his wife. Kana did not like the idea of her grandfather being there just with her grandmother. She wanted to help, but listened to what he said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Sitting on the park bench, Kana looked at her watch. Bored, she wondered when he would get here. She didn't want to wait all day for him; she wanted to hang out with her friends later in the afternoon to do some shopping. She yawned a few times, and did what she could to keep herself awake. After about 30 minutes, she stood up to leave and find Yugi to hang out with him, when suddenly she heard him.  
  
"Well, Kana."  
  
She turned around and saw Seto standing behind her, his brown hair swaying in the spring breeze, one hand in his pocket, "Seto.I.Well."  
  
He smiled at her. Not one of is a evil, sinister smile, but a kind, gentle one she's never seen before, "It's ok." He held a hand out to her, "Shall we go?"  
  
She swallowed hard, still frightened by his presence, but took his hand and nodded, "Yeah." They walked to his limo. He opened the door for her, let her in, then let himself in before closing the door. **Who knew.a real gentleman at heart.** Her fear for him started to fade away by the seconds. --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please read and review! Thanks! ^.^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the character. Though, Kana is my charcter  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Tea looked at her watch, "She called me up and told me she had something to do this morning, but promised she would be here. I don't know why she isn't." Tea and her friend were standing outside the mall, wating for Kana.  
  
"When did she call you?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"Around 7 in the morning. Why?"  
  
"You forgot Kana has katana training with her grandfather every Saturday morning at 9. Maybe it ran later then usual."  
  
"But it's almost 5! Why would it run this late?" Just then Tea's cell phone rang, "Hold on guys." She picked it up, and walked away from her friends so she could hear who was on the other end. "Hello?"  
  
"Tea! You picked up! Good! You weren't at home!"  
  
"Kana! Where are you? Did your training run late?"  
  
"What?" Kana seemed a bit confused by what she meant at first, "Oh! No! Training was canceled. My grandfather isn't feeling well."  
  
"Well, then, where are you?!"  
  
"If I tell you, you promise not to tell the others?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Ok." Kana paused. "I'm.." she paused again, afraid of what Tea might think.  
  
"Well.?"  
  
She spit it all out quickly in one breath, "I'mwithSetoKaibaathishousehavingdinner"  
  
"What!" Tea got lost. "Repeat that, but slower please!"  
  
"Ok. I said 'I'm with Seto Kaiba, at his house, having dinner'." Tea said nothing. "Tea? You there?"  
  
"I..Uh." Tea sat on a bench near her, and spoke softly so Joey, Tristan, and Yugi didn't hear, "What do you mean you're with Kaiba?"  
  
"He called me up last night while I was out and left a message. When I called him back he just asked me a few things. He wanted to meet me, and talk about some of the techniques I did while dueling him. I agreed, he picked me up in the park near my grandfather's house. One thing led to another, and he asked me to stay for dinner, and I didn't want to be rude and say no."  
  
"Dinner? With Kaiba? Out of all the people to, you had to pick Kaiba!"  
  
"Tea, please, don't get mad. And don't tell Yugi. I don't want him, Joey, or Tristan mad at me. I'll try and make it to the mall in a 30 minutes."  
  
Tea sighed, "Well.Alright. I won't tell them, but you have to get here in a half hour." "Ok. I'll have Seto drop me off. Bye Tea!"  
  
"Bye Kana." And they both hung up. Tea walked back over to the guys. "Was that Kana?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes," she paused, wanting to tell them what she knew, but knew she couldn't. "She said she would be here in a half hour."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Kana hung up the phone, and walked back into Seto's room. She was amazed how large his room was, almost the size of her small apartment. There was a large bed against the west wall, and a table with his alarm clock and lamp on it. On the east wall was a large, flat screen T.V. with a couch, two chairs, and a large coffee table in front of the T.V. Near the north wall was his desk that was fairly clean, except for the fact there were a few papers, for school no doubt, and a laptop sitting on top. Kana walked over to where Seto was sitting on the couch and sat next to him.  
  
"Who did you call?" Seto asked.  
  
"Err...Uhh.Just Tea. Her and the others are at the mall and wanted me to come down there." Seto just looked down at her, "If you wouldn't mind, could you take me there?" For some reason she was still afraid of Seto, even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Or so she hoped.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey was sitting outside the mall with his friends, waiting for Kana to show up any minute, when a familiar voice caught his attention.  
  
"Hey guys!" They all looked up to see Bakura standing there, smiling. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Bakura!" Joey yelled, stood up, ran and gave him a hug. "How ya been buddy"  
  
"Gah! Joey! I know I was gone to Egypt, but you don't have to kill me!" Joey let go of him, put his hand behind his head, and laughed a bit. Bakura looked at Yugi, "Yugi! Hi!" "Hey Bakura! Your trip went well?"  
  
"Yes it did, thanks for asking. I enjoyed it greatly. It would have been nice if you guys were able to come along. I know Yugi would have loved it."  
  
"Yeah, but too bad we had school. Something you shouldn't have been ditching out on," Tristan said.  
  
Bakura just chuckled a bit. He looked up and saw a limo pull up to the mall, "What is Kaiba doing here?"  
  
"What?" The three others turned around and saw his limo.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
**Oh no, what if Yugi sees Kana come out of the limo?** Tea thought. I've gotta come up with something, and quickly. "Hey guys, let's go inside. We'll have a better change of ditching Kaiba in the mall," and she grabbed Yugi's arm and ran into the mall. Joey and Tristan followed, confused, but still followed.  
  
"Tea! You're hurting my arm!" Yugi said.  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to get out of there before Kaiba showed his face."  
  
"Oh, that's ok. I guess." Yugi was just confused.  
  
"Ah! Guys! You stay here! I forget my phone outside!" Tea lied. She ran out side just to see Kana walking up to the mall. "Kana! Kaiba isn't around, is he?"  
  
"No. He said he didn't want to hang with you guys. You know him."  
  
"Good! Yugi is inside with Joey and Tristan. And I think Bakura is."  
  
"Bakura is what?" They turned around and saw him standing there.  
  
"Bakura!" both girls cried out shocked.  
  
"I thought you were in the mall with the others!" Tea said.  
  
"Nope. I have no reason to go shopping." He looked over at Kana, "So, what's up with you and Kaiba?"  
  
Kana looked at him shocked, and become all red in the face, "I.Well.We.," was all she could say.  
  
"No need to explain," Bakura chuckled, "I understand. Seems I did miss a lot while I was gone. Next time you guys have to write me, and tell me this stuff."  
  
"Come on Kana, we better get inside. Yugi and the others are waiting for us." She turned to Bakura, "You sure you don't want to come along, Bakura?"  
  
"No thanks. I should head home and catch up on some homework, since I was gone for a few weeks."  
  
"Well, Ok. Talk to you later Bakura!" Tea said, and headed towards the mall doors.  
  
Kana turned around and waved at him, "Nice seeing you again, Bakura!" The two girls ran inside.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura watched the two girls leave, "Yeah, see you guys later!"  
  
"But the next time I see you, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle will be mine. I will not stop at getting that Millennium Iteam. I will have all of them and have power unlike anyone has ever seem before." Bakura's evil spirit that lived in Millennium Ring let out an evil laugh, and slowly walked away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please read and Review! Thanks! ^.^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do no own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters. Though Kana is my own character  
  
Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and the next one, but I was suffering from Writter's Block when writing these.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Kana, did you see Kaiba's limo outside the mall?" Yugi asked as he stood outside the dressing room, waiting for her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, uhhh....no I didn't. I must have missed it," she peaked her head over the top of the dressing room, and looked down at Yugi.  
  
"Oh.Odd. I wonder why he would be here then. We didn't see him come into the mall," he looked at her as she came out of he dressing room.  
  
"What do you think?" Kana liked this new outfit she had picked out. A tight black tank top that showed off her belly button, blue jeans, and ones that were not too big on her, and a black belt that went threw the belt loops on only one side. Yugi just stood there in awe, not knowing what to say. "Well? What do you think?"  
  
"I.It's great!" He smiled at her, not really knowing what to say. "You look great." Kana blushed, "Thanks Yugi." She looked at herself in the mirror, "I think I will get this. I like it."  
  
"Cool."  
  
While checking out, Joey, Tristan, and Tea met up with them, "Hey you guys!" Tristan yelled.  
  
Kana waved to them, "Hey Tristan! Joey! Tea! You guys done at the arcade?"  
  
"Yeah, though it was hard to get Joey out of there."  
  
"It's not my fault some little punk wanted to duel me! I would have taken on the little twerp, too! But no! You guys had to pull me out of there!"  
  
"Joey, the kid was 7, and you challenged him after he started talking about the Red-Eyes," Tea reminded him. Joey let out a little growl of annoyance but bit his tongue. "So, you two ready to go to the music store? I heard that BoA has a new CD out."  
  
"Yeah!" Kana grabbed her bag in one hand, and Yugi's arm in the other. "Come on Yugi! We gotta get that CD!"  
  
"Ah! Today must be my day to get pulled around like a rag doll!" Yugi did the only he could do, follow Kana so he didn't fall on his face. At the moment, his only fear was falling and having his face scrap against the floor. Tea, and the two boys followed behind, trying to keep up as well. At the music store, Yugi sat against the wall, trying to catch his breath for a moment before joining the others, who were listening to the CDs.  
  
**"Yugi."** Yami poked into his mind.  
  
"Ah! Yami! Not in public!" Yugi freaked out, hoping no one saw him talking to himself.  
  
**"Sorry, but didn't you say you would tell Kana today?"**  
  
"I.I was."  
  
Yami laughed, **"I know what was racing threw you mind when."** but got cut off.  
  
"Gah! Yami! Keep out of my mind!"  
  
**"Not until you tell her."**  
  
Yugi sighed, "Fine, alright. I'll tell her."  
  
**"Now, Yugi."**  
  
"Ok." Yugi sighed, not wanting to do this. Making a fool out of himself in front of the girl he like, let alone his friend, was not top on his list. He looked over at Kana, who was listening to the new BoA CD, and slowly walked over to her. "Hey Kana," but she didn't hear him. He tapped her on the shoulder, "Kana"  
  
She took off her headphones and looked at Yugi, "Oh hey! You find any good CDs? I am so getting this BoA CD! I just love it!" She smiled and hugged the CD. Seeing Yugi was giving her a weird look, she stopped and laughed at herself. "Sorry."  
  
"Oh, it's ok. Just never seen anyone hug a CD."  
  
"Well.hehe," and she smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, Kana, I." He pasued. **Come on Yugi. You can do it.** Looking around, he saw Tea near by, also listening to music. She looked up and saw Yugi, he smiled at her and nodded a bit.  
  
"Yugi?" Kana looked at him, "You wanted something?"  
  
"Well.I.I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Oh? Ok." she smiled. "What did you want to tell me?" Yugi froze and just looked at her. "Well?" She poked his nose playfully. "Spit it out silly!"  
  
"Uh.. I just wanted to say that I'm glad you showed up today to hang with us. I wasn't sure if you would."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about showing up late like that. I was.uh.at a friend's house and stayed there longer then I planned. Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem," and he walked over to Joey, who seemed to be eyeing some Duel Monster cards the store happened to have in stock.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man, those two. Both keeping secrets from each other!"  
  
"What you mean Tea?" Tristan, unknown to Tea, was standing right behind her. "Tristan! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry, but what are you talking about, Tea? Who has secrets their keeping from who?" "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Ok," Tristan promised her.  
  
"Well, here's the thing. Yugi likes Kana, but is afraid to tell her. He think that she's going to tell him she doesn't ever want to talk to him again. And Yami has been telling him to tell her, but the thing is," Tea paused, "You how afraid Yugi is when it comes to telling someone something like that. Yami has even threatened to tell Kana himself."  
  
"Well, why doesn't Yami just do that? Not like Kana will beable to tell. Hell, I mean, we couldn't tell Yugi had a spirit take over for him during duels!"  
  
"True, but there's another problem."  
  
"And that would be what? Kana's got a boyfriend that we don't know about?" Tristan said jokingly.  
  
"Well.It's something like that, you could say," she wondering if she should tell Tristan. Joking around again, Tristan looked at her, "And let me guess. The guy is Kaiba." Tea just looked down, bracing herself. Tristan's eyes got wide, "WHAT!? YOUR KIDDING RIGHT?! KAIBA AND." but Tea covered his mouth.  
  
"Hush, Tristan! You promised, remember! Don't tell ANYONE! Not even Joey, and defiantly not Yugi! If Yugi found out, just think that he might do! Remember what he did a few days ago when Kaiba kissed her?"  
  
"Oh, right. Ok. I won't tell anyone," he paused and looked at Kana who now was dancing to the music she had on. "Out of all people, why Kaiba?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Please read and review! Thanks! ^.^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the character. Though, Kana is my own character.  
  
A/N: This is the other chapter where I was suffering from MAJOR Writer's Block, so please bare with me. And I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Seto sat in the back of the limo, just staring out into nowhere and thinking about Kana. Ignoring everything and everyone around him, he didn't notice Mokuba talking to him, "Seto, what is up with you and that girl? You haven't been acting yourself lately."  
  
Seto looked at his little brother, "I know, Mokuba."  
  
"Then why are you acting this way? It's not you, Big Brother."  
  
Seto sighed, "I'm not in the mood to talk about it." **Why am I acting this way? I don't get it.** Seto thought to himself on the way back home. **I shouldn't be getting involved with someone; it's just not me. I shouldn't be trying to get this girl. It's not like I love her, cause I don't. Or do I? No, impossible.I don't love her. I can't love any girl.** He looked over at Mokuba, who was playing with his Game Boy Advance. **The only person I need close to me is Mokuba. No one else, I only need my little brother.** "Yeah, all I need is Mokuba" he said under his breath.  
  
Mokuba looked up, "You said something, Seto?"  
  
"No, just go back to playing your game." Mokuba nodded at him and continued to play his game.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi stood on the other side of the music store, waiting for Kana and Tea to finish listening to the music they want to buy. "I'm sorry Yami, I just."  
  
**"You freaked out again. Yugi, you have to tell her at some point in time."**  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't do it, I just can't"  
  
**"Well, why don't you have me tell her for you?"**  
  
"What?! I thought we said before that we agreed you wouldn't!"  
  
**"You said that I couldn't."** He paused a bit, collecting his thought. **"Why not just let me do it for you? I don't think it can hurt?"**  
  
"Well.I suppose so. I guess it can't hurt." With that, the Puzzle around Yugi's neck began to give off a faint glow, and Yami's mind took over the body.  
  
**"Don't mess up now, Yami,"** Yugi spoke to him.  
  
"I don't plan on it."** Yami slowly made is way over to Kana, who was still listening to music. He tapped her on the should, "Kana."  
  
She turned around and looked at him, "Huh? Oh hey Yugi! What's up?" **He seems a bit different, wonder why.**  
  
"Kana, I need to talk to you. It's important."  
  
"Oh? Ok. Well, what is it?"  
  
Yami breathed in deeply, **"Not as easy as you thought it would be, huh Yami?" Yugi said. **"More difficult then I thought, yes. But I won't chicken out."** Yami breathed heavily again, "Kana, I've known you for about two years, any never had the guts to tell you this," he said as he looked her right in the eyes. She seemed to get a confused, yet knowing, look in her eyes. "You, like Tea, Joey, and Tristan, have become one of my best friends, but unlike them I've began to like you more."  
  
Kana's eyes became wide, "Yugi, are you saying that you like me?"  
  
Closing his eyes, he nodded slowly, "Yes I am."  
  
Kana sighed, "I'm sorry Yugi, but I can't say that I can return the feeling. I like you, yes, but only as a friend, and I don't think that I can see you as anything else. You're a good friend, Yugi, truly you are, and I don't want to lose you because of what I just said," she lowered her head and looked down at the ground.  
  
"I understand," he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Trust me, you'll never lose me as a friend."  
  
She looked up at him, even though he was only about two inches shorter than he was, "Promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise." **"See Yugi, she may not like you back, but she doesn't hate you either."**  
  
**"Yes, I see. But it still hurts."**  
  
**"I know"**  
  
Kana sighed, "Then I have something I need to tell you, but I'm not sure how to." "Oh? About what?"  
  
"About Seto."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura stood outside Mr. Motou's shop, "Hello Mr. Motou!" Bakura said, waving. "Why! If it isn't Bakura! How are you doing? Yugi told me that you where on a trip to Egypt. How was it?"  
  
Bakura smiled, "Yes I was! And it was great! I had a lot of fun. My dad took me there, said I needed some time away from here and school. I don't blame him, I could use it."  
  
"Yes, from what Yugi says, you get picked on almost as much as he does."  
  
"At times yes, but this trip helped me get away from all that. Anyways, the reason I'm here. I wanted to know if Yugi is back. I saw him at the mall his Tristan, Tea, and Joey."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Bakura. He isn't. When he gets home, would you like me to give him a message?"  
  
"Yes please, if you could. Just tell him that I stopped by, and wanted to duel him. Just a friendly match. You see, I picked up some new Duel Monster cards in Egypt, and wanted to try them out."  
  
Mr. Motou let out a little laugh, "Ah! Yes! I see, and I will tell him. I know what it's like to get some new cards in my deck and want to see how they work. I will tell him. No worries my boy!"  
  
Bakura bowed a bit in respect, "Thank you, Mr. Motou."  
  
"Well, good luck when you battle him. You know how well of a duelist Yugi is," Mr. Motou called out to Bakura as he was leaving.  
  
"Yes, I know sir!"  
  
"I believe little Yugi is the one that that is going to need the luck when he battles me in a Shadow Game!" Yami Bakura said. "I will have his Millennium Puzzle!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please read and review! Thanks! ^.^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the character. Though, Kana is my own character.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Yugi looked at Kana, "So, what did you want to tell me about Seto? Is he planning something again?"  
  
"Well...." She paused, " No. What I was going to say was...," but she got cut off.  
  
"Kana!!" Tristan ran over to her. "Tea needs you help with something. She's over here, come on," and he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to Tea. "Ok...here ya go Tea."  
  
"What's up, Tea?"  
  
"You can't tell Yugi about you and Seto!"  
  
"Yeah! Just think what he might do!" Tristan said.  
  
"What the hell!! Tristan knows now?!" Kana said, freaked out.  
  
"He over heard me talking to myself about something, and asked me. I'm sorry, I had to tell him."  
  
"Tea! I trusted you! And you promised me! And you go and tell someone with the biggest mouth here! Yugi will find out for sure!!"  
  
"Hey! I don't have a big mouth!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kana. It slipped. I didn't..."  
  
"Yeah, sure Tea. Some friend you are!" and Kana turned around and stomped out of the mall.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Driver, pull over here," Seto said.  
  
"Yes, sir," and the limo slowly pulled over to where the park was. "Is this good, sir?"  
  
"Yes," and Seto started getting out of the limo, "Take Mokuba back home. I'll walk."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Seto! Why are you going to walk home?"  
  
"I need time to think," with that Seto closed the door, and the limo took off. Seto walked around the park a few times, his hands in the pocket of his blue trench coat. His hair swayed in the light breeze. **What am I going to do? I would like to be with her, but what I got a rep to keep. Me with a girl is NOT what people see me doing** Sighing, he ran his right hand threw his hair and looked up at the sky, his blue eyes glisined in the spring time sun. **Why me? This supposed tough guy is now turning soft for a girl. Why me?**  
  
"UGH!!!" there was a loud thud that came from behind Seto. He turned around and saw Kana, panting, and just kicked over the trash can. Noticing there were tears where streaming down her face, he turned around and walked over to her.  
  
"Kana...?" **I guess I am becoming soft for this girl** Kana looked at him, tears still down her face. "Kana, what's wrong?" She just looked at him for a moment before running at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and crying into his chest. Seto got a shocked expression on his face and looked at her. "Kana?"  
  
"I can't believe her! She told him!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Kana looked up at him, he eye blood shoot from all her crying, "Tea...She promised that she wouldn't tell anyone that I was with you, but she told Tristan," she sniffed. "Now everyone will know." She rested her head on his chest.  
  
"You saying you don't want anything to do with me?"  
  
"No! I...," she paused. "I don't want Yugi to find out." Seto looked confused. "Yugi likes me, and I don't want him know that I...," she paused again.  
  
"You what?"  
  
She looked up him again, "I love you Seto Kaiba."  
  
Seto's eyes became wide, with both shock and fear. **She loves me? Me?** He tried to form words, but nothing came out. All he did was just look at her, not knowing what to do. "You what?"  
  
"I love you." She removed her arms from his waist, stepped back and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry...I..," but she was cut off.  
  
"No one has ever said that to me," she looked at him. He stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around Kana. Lowering his head, he rested his forehead on her head. "I...," he paused, knowing that this would be the first time he would say these words. "I love you too, Kana," and he felt her arms around his waist again. Warm tears slowly flowed from his eyes as he closed them. **What has she done to me?**  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi walked over to Tea, who looked like she was about to cry. "Tea, what's wrong?"  
  
"Kana...she ran off..."  
  
"Yeah, what happened?"  
  
**Yugi's going to find out sooner or later** "She ran off because I told Tristan about her and Kaiba."  
  
"WHAT!?" Yugi was shocked. "Her and Kaiba?!" Yugi started to hyperventilate, and he fell down, his arm supporting his fall"  
  
**"Yugi, don't cry,"** Yami spoke.  
  
**"I can't cry. I don't know why, but I can't."**  
  
Tristan picked up Yugi, "Come on, Yugi. We better get going. It's almost 7 and I think that your grandpa will be wondering when you'll be back home." Tristan turned around. "Yo! Joey! Come on!"  
  
"Huh?" Joey saw his friends leaving, "Hey! Wait up you guys! Don't leave me here alone!!" and he ran off after them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yugi!" his grandpa called as the friends walked in the house, "Bakura was here looking for you. He..."  
  
"Mr. Motou, Yugi's not in the mood right now." Tristan said.  
  
"Oh. Is he ok?"  
  
"He'll be fine, don't worry. We're just gonna go up stairs and chill with Yug for a bit. Ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi sat on the bed, looking down at the ground, "She's with Kaiba? But why?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Yugi. She just told me that her and him were having dinner. I could be making a bigger deal out of this then it really is."  
  
"Let's hope so, Tea," Joey said.  
  
"For Yugi's sake, I do."  
  
Yugi walked over to the window and looked out it. **Why Kaiba?**  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto and Kana both walked back home together, Seto with his arm around Kana. **What have a I done?** He looked down at Kana. **She is beatuiful, and a great fighter, But why her? Out of everyone, why her?** Noticing she seemed tired, and that she lived on the other side of town, he decied to just head back to his house.  
  
Kana looked up and saw where they were walking past, "Oh god..."  
  
"Huh?" Seto looked up and saw they were right by Yugi's house. "Oh," he said a bit cruel.  
  
She saw Yugi looking out the window of his bedroom and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him and looked back down.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi sighed as he saw Kana and Seto walk past.  
  
**"Did she just mouth the words 'I'm sorry' to you Yugi?"** Yami asked.  
  
**"Yes."**  
  
**"Are you sure you're going to be ok?"**  
  
**"I'm not sure, Yami. I did really like her, but I guess I can't do anything about it if she like Kaiba."**  
  
**"I guess not."**  
  
Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw it was Joey, "I'll be ok buddy." He looked out the window and saw Seto and Kana just as they walked out of view. "You know we're here if you need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, whenever you need to, just call us up," Tea added, Tristan nodded.  
  
"Thanks you guys, but I think I just want to be alone at the moment, to collect my thoughts. You know."  
  
"Right. Well, just don't do anything stupid, ok?"  
  
"You mean something you might do, Joey?" Tristan said.  
  
"Hey!" All of them laughed, even Yugi. Though Yugi's laugh was the saddest, and filled with the most pain out of them all.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please read and review!! Thanks! ^.^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the character from the show. Though, Kana is my own character.  
  
A/N: This chapter is gonna be a bit short.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Seto reached his house around 7:15pm. He walked in, allowing Kana to follow him. Mokuba ran up to his brother, "Seto your home!" He smiled. "Who's this?" he said looking at Kana.  
  
"That's...," he looked over at Kana, who was no looking at him wondering what he was going to say, "my girlfriend, I guess you could call her." Both Kana's and Mokuba's eyes became wide. "Yes, that's right Mokuba. Now run off."  
  
"Right Seto," and he slowly walked away.  
  
Kana followed Seto up the stairs, holding his hand. She watched as all the suits walked around. "I find this odd..."  
  
"Find what odd?"  
  
"That you live in the same building as your company."  
  
"It makes it easier if I need to get somewhere here in a hurry."  
  
"I see." The two walked in his room, **Still looks the same.** She walked over and sat on his bed, and let out a yawn. Closing her eyes, she rubbed them and yawned again. **Man am I tired,** she glanced over at the clock, **and it's only a little after seven. Must have been the crying** Flopping down on the bed, she looked up at the ceiling. She sighed a bit, and sat back up. Seto was standing by his closet, he had just taken off his shoes and jacket. Kana noticed that he started taking off his shirt as well. A little "Eep" escaped her lips. Seto turned around, his shirt off. "I thought I saw a spider. Sorry."  
  
"Oh," and he threw the shirt at the bottom of his closet. He walked over to his desk and sat down and turned on his laptop. Kana walked over by him. Looking over his shoulder, she wondered what he was doing.  
  
"What's all that?"  
  
"Plans for a new Dueling Disk," he looked up at her. "Do you duel?" he said with a hint of a challenge in his voice.  
  
She shook her head, "No I don't" Seto looked surprised by this. "Well, I mean, I know what it is. I've seen Yugi play. I know about the rules, and about the different cards, but I've never dueled."  
  
"Do you want to?" He smiled at her.  
  
Laughing, she shook her head again. "You'd kick my ass, Seto! Your just too good!" Seto went a bit pink by this. Kana let out another yawn, "Ack! Sorry!"  
  
"It's ok. If your tired, you can lay down and go to sleep. I didn't bother walking you back home since it would have taken about almost another hour, and by then you would have been asleep," Seto turned off his computer and stood up. "You can sleep on my bed," she looked at him. "I'll sleep on the couch." Kana sat back down on his bed and rubbed her eyes. After she opened them she saw Seto sitting next to her. "Kana, I wannna apologize to you."  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
"For always acting rude to you. I...," but she cut him off by putting her finger on his lips.  
  
"It's ok," she smiled. "I understand. No need to apologize." She looked at him, **Wow, for him seeming for skinny, he's got a nice body.**  
  
Seto slowly leaned in towards Kana. He looked her straight in the eyes, and gently pressed his lips to hers. Both closed their eyes. Kana drapped her arms around his neck, while Seto put his hands on her waist. They both gently kissed each other, holding each other, when Seto did something he thought he never would. He slowly parted his lips, and hers, and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Instead of freaking out, like she thought she would, Kana joined him and had her tongue enter his mouth. Soon they both were in a heavy make-out session on his bed. Before Seto has even thought of what he was doing, he had pushed Kana down and laid on top of her, still clothed. **Control yourself, Seto!** He said to himself, but he didn't listen to himself. He had lost control of his sanity, and didn't realize what he was doing, but Kana didn't seem to mind any. She allowed him to, so did not care.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Mokuba was walking around Kaiba Corp, wondering where is brother is. "I'm not sure where Seto is," Mokuba said to one of the suits.  
  
"It's 10 am! He's never this late! Go find him, we need to talk to him about that company who want to use the Dueling Disks."  
  
"Right," and Mokuba ran upstairs to where is brother's room was. Mokuba knocked on the door, "Seto?" But there was no answer. **Oh god, I hope he's ok!** Mokuba slowly opened the door to his brother's room, and was shocked by the sight he was. Cloths where scattered around the room, and there was Seto and Kana. Laying in the bed, blankets covering them and Seto with his arms wrapped around Kana's body as they slept. "Seto?!" Mokuba almost yelled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto's eyes opened quickly, and he shot up, **Mokuba? Shit!** He looked over at the door, and sure enough there was Mokuba standing there, eyes wide with horror. Seto pointed at the door and yelled at his younger brother, "OUT!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"OUT! NOW!" Seto's yelling as caused Kana to wake up and she sat up, not knowing what was going on.  
  
She looked over and saw Mokuba and screamed, "Damn it!" and she grabbed the blanket and covered herself. "What the fuck?"  
  
Seto snarled at Mokuba, something he's never done to his little brother, "Out now, or you will pay!" Seto's eyes looked cruel. Mokuba slowly backed out and shut the door. Looking down at Kana, Seto wrapped his arms around her, "Sorry about that."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please read and review! Thanks! ^.^ 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the character. Though Kana is my own character.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
At around 10:30am both Kana and Seto where up and dressed. Seto was sitting at his desk, working on the plans for the new Dueling Disks, while Kana was laying on the couch watching some cartoons that where on. A knock on the door caught Seto's attention, "Who is it?"  
  
The door opened up and there was one of the suits standing there, holding some papers, "Mr. Kaiba, sir. Theses are the papers you must sign to let the Dueling Disk out." He walks over to Seto's desk and set the papers down.  
  
"I'll sign them when I get the time. Just leave now,"  
  
"Sir, Mokuba said this morning that you where in here with a girl. Is this true?"  
  
Kana sat up a bit, and peaked over the top of the couch, "So what if I was?" Seto said cruelly, "Not like you people would really care."  
  
"True we don't, but people will talk."  
  
Seto stood up, "Let them. They won't change my mind about what I do."  
  
The suit looked over to where Kana was, she quickly popped her head down. "Right sir. If you say," with that he left the room.  
  
Kana sat up and looked over at Seto and just blinked a few times. She stood up and walked over to him and looked down at the paper, "That's alot of paper work for a few Dueling Disks." Seto said nothing, but looked blankly ahead at the open door. He slowly left from behind his desk and walked to another door, which lead to the bathroom, and shut it. "Umm...I guess I'll just see myself out then. See you tomorrow at school, Seto." and she quietly left. **What's wrong with Seto?**  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Seto turned on the water from the sink and stuck his head under it. Pulling his head out, he flipped his it back, water splashing against the wall. He stood over the sink, his arms bracing him, looking in the mirror. Water dripping down his face and back, he thought about his actions. **What have I done? Look at me! What I did is something I WOULD NEVER have done! Why did I do it?** He grabbed a razor and looked at it. **Don't do it, Seto. You know better. Don't make yourself be more disgusted with your damn uncontrollable actions** He, again, didn't listen to himself, and slow slid it acrossed his wrist. He winced and tears of pain rolled down his cheek. Disgusted again by his actions, Seto slammed his fist into the mirror, causing it to shatter. He looked down at his right hand that he used to punch the mirror with. Blood from the cuts of glass, and the razor cut, bubbled up and ran down his arm, staining his white shirt. He slumped down onto the floor, leaning his back against the wall. Putting his hands on the ground, he let the blood form a puddle, and the water from his hair dripped down his face. He looked up at the ceiling with a glazed look in his eyes, tears still falling. **Damn you, Seto!**  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The next day at school Kana arrived a bit later then she normally did, but didn't mind much. She sat down in her desk and glanced over at Tea and the others. So badly she wanted to go over and talk to them, but she couldn't. Not after what she had said to Tea, and what she had done with Seto. They would never forgive her. She looked down at her desk and glanced at her watch. **Seto should be coming soon.** But after waiting untill almost 10 minutes before the bell rang, Kana became worried. She could also hear other students talking about it. Seto was always at school, never missed a day, and was in class well before now, and everyone knew this. Kana stood up, and glanced over at Tea again, who was laughing at Joey. **They seem to be having a good time.** She made her way out of the classroom and sat down just outside the door. Looking up, she saw Bakura coming down the hall.  
  
"Hey Kana, is Yugi here yet?"  
  
"Huh?" He mind was a blank at first, "Oh, yeah, he is. He's talking with Tea and the others."  
  
"Thanks!" and he made his way in the room.  
  
"Maybe I should go in there and apologize to Tea," she said to herself. "Probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore." She leaned her head against the wall, "Well..there go all my friends then."  
  
"Kana?"  
  
"Huh?" Her eyes drifted over to the door and saw Tea standing there. "Oh..."  
  
"Kana, I'm sorry about telling Tristan," she sat down next to Kana. "I didn't mean to. It just slipped."  
  
"It's ok. I guess they would have found out sooner or later," she sighed. "I'm sorry for saying you weren't a good friend. I didn't mean that, you know."  
  
"I understand. You were mad, and your emotions took over." The bell for class rang. Tea stood up and offered a hand to Kana, "Come on, we're gonna be late."  
  
Kana smiled and took her hand and stood up also, "So we're friends again?"  
  
"We were never Not Friends," both girls smiled at each other and walked in the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
After school Kana walked home with Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan, all where talking about Seto, who was still nowhere to be seen. "I wonder where he was," Yugi asked to no one.  
  
"Well, I'm glad he wasn't here! Finally got a day where I wasn't called a dog!" Joey answered him.  
  
"Aww! What a cute puppy!" Tristan rubbed his hand threw Joey's hair jokingly.  
  
"Stop that!" Joey slapped at his hand.  
  
"Kana, you where with him Saturday, what happened?" Tea asked.  
  
"Well..." Her mind drifted back to her and Seto, and what they did Saturday night. "Well...I'm not sure. I know yesterday before I left, one of the 'suits', as he calls them, gave him some paper work to fill out. After the 'suit' left, he stood at his desk for a bit before walking to the bathroom. Then I left. So, I'm not sure."  
  
"Odd," Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah, I know" **Where is he?** Kana thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi's mind was not totaly on the subject of Seto, he honestly didn't really care. What was more important to him was that Bakura challenged him to a Duel, and he knew that that meant. A Shadow Game ending up with his Millennium Puzzle as the prize. **So much trouble just because of this Puzzle.**  
  
**"Are you calling me a burden, Yugi?"**  
  
**"No! Never Spirit! You help me with my duels, and everything else! You not a burden! But I'm just getting sick of people coming after me for my Puzzle."**  
  
**"I know what you mean. It's seems to be nothing but trouble for us. But remember Yugi, we will get threw this like every other one we do. So don't worry. Also, you've got all your friends to back you up."**  
  
**"Your right Spirit. I do."**  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Please read and review! Thanks! ^.^ 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters. Though Kana is my own character.  
  
A/N: I'll be wrapping this Fan Fic up soon. It's not like I don't like, just that it's not going where I wanted it to go, but I don't want to leave it unfinished.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The five friends walked for a few hours after school, not really heading anywhere. They stopped in the park and sat down, just talking about whatever, enjoying the spring's breeze to blow  
  
."Hey guys look!" Joey cried out, "It's Kaiba!" Everyone looked and saw Kaiba just walking around the park, his hands in his pockets.  
  
**He must like it here** Kana thought.  
  
"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi yelled, but he seemed to ignore them. "Odd..."  
  
"Seto!" Kana stood up and ran over to him, but he just ignored her also. "Seto!" She grabbed his right arm, and pulled on it, pulling it out of his pocket. Gasping at what she saw, she  
  
stood back a few feet and covered her mouth. The other, though not near, could see. Seto's whole hand, and what looked to them to be his wrist also, was wrapped up. Blood was still  
  
seeping threw in some places, but not heavly. "Oh dear god..," was all Kana said.  
  
Seto closed his eyes and looked down at the ground, "Get away," he said sadly and started walking away. She grabbed his abndaged hand. Wincing in pain, he looked at her, wanting to  
  
yell at her to get away but couldn't. She looked at him, her dark brown eyes glued to him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
All eyes were fixed on Kana and Seto, who were just standing in the park. Tea looked over at Yugi, "Yugi, are you ok?"  
  
"You know," Yugi spoke softly, "even after all the mean things he's done to us in the past, Kana can still see the good in him." He looked at the others, "It amazes me more that Kaiba has a  
  
good side, and Kana brought it out."  
  
"Your not mad or anything, though?"  
  
Yugi gave a little laugh, "Kana loves him, and oddly enough, Kaiba seems to love her back," but he never answered the question.  
  
The rest all looked back at the two, "Yeah" each one said.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Seto slowly removed the wrappings around his hand, and dropped them to the ground. Kana looked at his right hand. It was all cut up and bloody from removing the dressing that was  
  
around it. Lightly taking his hand, she looked at it, "What did you do?" Tears began to swell up in her from looking at this.  
  
"I was thinking about what was said to me yesterday. About what people might might think of me, and I became enraged with anger. I ended up..." He paused and turned his hand over,  
  
showing her his wrist, which still had a large band-aid on it. "Slitting it. Mad at what I just did, I punched the mirror. That's why my hand is all cut up." Blood began to seep threw this wounds again, dripping on Kana's hands now. "Mokuba found me sitting on the floor, in a puddle of my own blood, which I don't remember him coming in. I think I passed out then. I checked myself out of the hospital today. I hate those places."  
  
Tears where flowing from Kana's eyes now. He hated seeing her like that and knew it was his fault she was crying this time. Reaching up with her hand, she slapped Seto on the face,  
  
leaving some blood on his face from her hand. He turned his head has she hit him, and wipped off the blood. "Don't ever do this again!! I don't want you dead!!" She yelled at him.  
  
He looked down at her **She really cares for me.**  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi looked down at his watch, "Oh dang! I gotta go you guys! Bakura wanted to duel me today, and I gotta show up!" He stood up and grabbed his stuff, "See you guys tomorrow!!"  
  
"Good luck, Yug!" they called out.  
  
Yugi ran back to the school where Bakura wanted to duel him agian. **"Yugi, are you up for a Shadow game?"**  
  
"Maybe if I'm lucky...He doesn't want a Shadow game. Just a normal duel!"  
  
**"This is Bakura we're talking about. He is your friend, yes, but when the spirit in his Ring takes over...He is not the same Bakura then."**  
  
"I know."  
  
Yugi arrived at the school a few minutes before Bakura said they would duel. "Well, well, well...Looks like Little Yugi showed up after all." Both Yugi and Yami could tell this was not  
  
Bakura, but the evil spirit that lived in the Millinneum Ring of his.  
  
**"Yugi, I'm going to take over for now"**  
  
"Alright" With that Yami and Yugi switched minds.  
  
"Well, Bakura, you wanted a duel. So here I am. Let's duel!"  
  
Yami Bakura gave an evil smile as they sat down.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Please read and review. Thanks! ^.^ 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the character. Though Kana is my own character.  
  
A/N: Oh hey! Everyone please listen up. Since I CAN NOT write Duels I had a friend of mine help write the duel up. In the Duel, he made up his own card at one point for Bakura to use, so please direct any and all flames to him please(his name: ssj4gogeta) Thanks! ^_^ And now for the next chappie!!  
  
A/N(again): Well...He didn't REALLY write the duel. More like a guide line for me to follow. hehe ^_^;; Oh, and I put my own little twist on the Shadow Game...Hey, had to make it different some how! ^_^ ---------------------------------------------  
  
Ch. 12  
  
Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura sat down at the table the was located in the school cafeateria. No one was in the school at this time of the day, so Bakura thought it would be a good place to have the duel. "Well, Yugi, I'll give you the opiotion of wanting to go first or second," Bakura said with a grin.  
  
"I'll go first. Now let's duel Bakura!"  
  
"As you wish," and both duelist drew their five cards to start with. Yugi drew one more card at the start of his turn. Glancing at his hand he felt a bit comfadent about him winning. "Oh, by the way, Yugi, I want you to know a few things before you throw down your cards."  
  
"And what's that, Bakura?"  
  
"First off, just I don't prolong the inevitable we will play Duelist Kingdom rules. Each starting with 2000 Life Points. Second, the winner of this duel will get to keep your Puzzle. Third, we'll be playing this game....In the Shadow Realm," with that a black mist begane to surrond the two duelist, cutting them off from the outside world untill the duel ended.  
  
"Fine with me. You will never win my Puzzle Bakura!"  
  
Bakura smirked evily, "Well...you going to contuine with your move?"  
  
"Right." Yugi looked at his hand, a bit unsure what card to play first. "First I play one card face down. Then I play Winged Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode!" (Atk 1400, Def 1200)  
  
Yugi stared at the table, "Waiting for something to happen, Yugi?"  
  
"A Shadow Game where the monster does not come alive. What are you up to?"  
  
"I'm not up to anything," Bakura grined a shurged a bit. "I told you today in class, I wanted to play just a normal game of Duel Monsters."  
  
"A Shadow Game is not a normal game."  
  
"Maybe not for you." Bakura drew a card and looked at Yugi's card that was down, "Is that the best you can do Yugi? Be warned That I got some new monsters while I was away, I draw Pale Beast In Attack mode!" (Atk 1500, Def 1200)  
  
"New card?" Yugi laughs, "I hardly see how that is a new card!"  
  
"Just wait, Yugi! I never said I'd be playing the cards right away." Bakura looks again at Yugi's card, "And it looks like your card is gone!"  
  
Yugi looks down at where he had placed his card. The Winged Dragon had bursted into flames, and the only thing left of it was a small pile of dust. "My Winged Dragon! What the hell is this?!" Yugi's Life Point dropped from 2000 to 1900.  
  
"Oh, this is why the monsters are not alive. You see, weaker monster, at the end of your turn, will go up in flames. Lets hope you don't end up losing your Dark Magician later in the duel." Yugi's eyes got wide, "Yes, that's right. If you lose your card, you won't beable to retreave it. That is, of course, you win the duel. Then you will get your cards back."  
  
"Damn you Bakura!"  
  
"Just try and defeat me now! You'll be too worried about losing your cards!"  
  
"Not to worried about it, since I know I will win!!" Yugi drew his card for the round, "I'll play one more card face down. Then I'll put Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode!" (Atk 1300, Def 2000  
  
Bakura let out a laugh, "How will that weak card help you? Have you lost your dueling touch, Yugi? Maybe you should retier in your old Dueling years!"  
  
"Your right, this card alone will not defeat your Pale Beast, but with the Magic Card I put into play last round it will!" Yugi flipped over his card, revealing the Magic Card Invigoration, "Invigoration will add 400 attack points to my Stone Solider, making his attack 1700, 200 more than your monster."  
  
Bakura's card went up in flame before his eyes. "You insolent Mortal!" Bakura growled at his Life Point dropped to 1800. "This is just the beginning, I promise you at the end I will have your puzzle and you will be stuck in the Shadow Realm for all eternaty!!"  
  
"Out of all the people who have said that, not one has yet to accomplish it. So I say," Yugi smirked at Bakura, irritating him to no exstent, "Stop talking and do it!"  
  
Bakura growled under his breath at Yugi.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Gee! Wonder who's gonna get mad!! ^_^ Please read and review! Thanks! ^_^ 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the character. Though Kana is my own character.  
  
A/N: Oh hey! Everyone please listen up. Since I CAN NOT write Duels I had a friend of mine help write the duel up. ^_^ And now for the next chappie!!  
  
A/N: I removed the card he made up...I'll try and work the rest of the duel from the cards I have *crosses fingers hoping this works*  
  
A/N: (Alot of these, huh? lol) Sorry for taking so long, and for this being so short, but I have alot of shit I need to finish for school before it ends. So I'll try and see how much farther I get.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ch. 13  
  
Yami Bakura looked at his hand and wondered what to play. He picked up one cards and placed it on the feild. "Now I summon Trap Master in defense mode! The monster's effect is simple. Any Trap card played is automatically destroyed! I also Play Castle Walls to increase My monster's Defense points by 700! Now that Trap card you is face down is destroyed!" (Trap Master: Atk:500 Def:1100+700=1800)  
  
Yugi watched as his Trap Card, Enchanted Javelin, he had placed face down in the last down went up in flames, "No! My trap cards!" Yugi had a look of shock on his face. **I need a good card from this draw now to keep in the game, otherwise I have a higher risk of loosing! Something I can not afford!** Bakura sat acrossed from Yugi and laughed evilly, while Yugi pulled his neck card **Yes! Gaia! This will help! And with this being Duelist Kingdom rules, I don't need to Tribute any of my monsters!** "Stop your laughing Bakura!! This next card will stop you, and your Trap Master, but first I'll play one card face down. Now...I summon...Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode! (Atk: 2300 Def: 2100t) My Gaia defeats your weak monster card!" Yugi let out a bit of a laugh as Bakura's card went up in flames. He looked at his Life Points, him ahead but not by much. Only by a 100.  
  
"You find this funny?" Bakura growled, "I don't think you'll find this funny!" And he threw down a monster card. "One of my newest, and most powerful cards I have! Cosmo Queen! (atk 2900 Def: FORGOT) Say good bye to your Gaia!" Yugi watched in horror, has he had before, as his card burst into flames. Yugi looked at his Life Points again, 1300 now. He couldn't make any more mistakes in the game. He couldn't afford it, "God damn you Bakura!"  
  
"What, did you think I would LET you win this duel? Your crazy if you thought that! My Cosmo Queen will destroy every monster that you have! Face it, Your as good as gone!"  
  
"Not yet I am!" **There's gotta be a way to get to get past that Cosmo Queen! Wait! I think I have a plan..** "I summon The Dark Magician in attack mode!" (atk 2500, Def 2100)  
  
"What are you thinking Yugi? That card wont help you any!"  
  
"Maybe no like this, but when I add this card," and he flipped over a trap card he had already placed on the feild, "Reinforcements to it, I will rasie my Dark Magician by 500 attack points, enought o take out our Queen!"  
  
"Wait! No! My Cosmo Queen!" and with that Bakura's card went up in flames. "You'll pay for that Yugi!" Bakura's Life Points dropped from 1800 to 1700. He laughed, "You may have taken out my Queen...but you won't defeate me!"  
  
"Quit wasting my time Bakura You know you will never get my Puzzle!"  
  
Bakura smirked, "I drew the card that will decide it all! I put one monster card face down on the feild. Then I play Turtle Oath! This card allows me to summon The most powerful Water monster ever! Crab Turtle!"(Atk 2550 def 2500) "and I'll hold"  
  
**What is he up to? He could have easliy taken out my Dark Magician** "I'll put one card, and have my Dark Magician attack your face down card."  
  
Bakura let out an evil laugh, "You've fallen into my trap Yugi! You see...my fac down card was the Man-Eater Bug, and it's flip effect allows me to destory any monster on your feild. And can you guess which one I want gone?"  
  
"Oh no...My Dark Magician!!"  
  
"YES! It's gone Yugi! And since you have no monsters, I'll attack you directly!"  
  
"I thought this was Duelist Kingdom rules!"  
  
"Did I forget to say, there's always a twist!"  
  
"Your right, there always it, and this is it!" Yugi fliped over his face down card, "The Magic Card Offerings to the Doomed! I must skip my next draw phase, but in return I'll destory your Crab Turtle!"  
  
"No!" Bakura's eyes become wide, "How dare you! You will pay for that!" Life Points: Bakura: 1700, Yugi, 1300  
  
"I must admit, your dueling skills have improved, but so have mine. And now. since you left yourself wide open for an attack, I'll play my Summond Skull and attack you, bringing you down to zero Life Points." Yugi stood up as the mist left them, "This duel is over with Bakura." Looking down at the table he saw all his cards return to him. He picked them up and put them back in his deck, "I'll be leaveing now Bakura" What with that, he did leave Bakura sitting there, staring blankly at the table.  
  
"You bastardm Yugi!" he growled as fire grew in his eyes.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Read and Reaview....Thanks 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, though Kana is my own character.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Weeks had passed since Yugi had his duel with Bakura, and he crafully watched over his Millennium Puzzle to make sure no one would try and steal it. Kana and Seto had grown oddly  
  
close to eachother, which others found creepy. Kana would still very much hang around Yugi and the others, and still be with Seto. She would sometimes even drag Seto along with her.  
  
Even though he didn't like Yugi much, Seto put up with it. He had grown to love Kana in just a few weeks, which scared him along with everyone else who had known him. Acting nice  
  
towards someone, besides Mokuba, was something no one expected him to do. School was coming to a close, and Kana, Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Joey were all over at Yugi's house studing  
  
for the exams.  
  
"I think we know almost everything we can!" Kana fell onto her back on Yugi's bed. Yugi, sitting next to her, looked down and and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, we've been studing almost non-stop for the last week. Exams are in three days," Joey stood up, "No more studying!! I don't want my brain to overload."  
  
"Joey, you need a brain for that to happen," Tristan chimed in.  
  
"Why you!!" and dove for Tristan. The two boys started wreasting on the floor.  
  
"You two...god," Tea shook her head. "Anyways, what are you guys going to do this summer?" Everyone looked blankey at her, "I'll take that as nothing. Well...I was thinking, at we  
  
should go to this water park they just opened up in Tokyo. My dad said he can get us all tickets to go, but it won't be untill the middle of July when we go. They're all booked up untill  
  
then!"  
  
"Yeah! Sounds great Tea!" Yugi said, "I'm up for it!"  
  
"Yeah me too!" Joey yelled  
  
"Same! Owie!!" Tristan belted out just as Joey poked his eye. Both went back fighting.  
  
"I..." Kana looked around at everyone, "I gotta go you guys. I'm sorry. I'll see ya tomorrow, ok?" And she ran out of the room. Every looked at eachother questioningly.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kana layed down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. **How am I going to beable to tell them? They're gonna hate me.** She sighed heavyly as she thought about when she first came  
  
to live in Japan and met Yugi and the gang for the first time.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
The class sat in their desk, talking when the teacher walked in, "Class..Listen up!" Everyone hushed up and looked at the teacher. "Ok, listen up...We have a new student inour class. Her  
  
name is Kana Motoko. She's from America, so might not know much Japanese. Is someone willing to show her around the school, and help her with her Japanese?" Every looked at the  
  
doorway where a girl, looked to be around the age of 14, stood. She wore the school uniform, her hair was pulled back and braided. "Well...Is anyone willing to help? No? Ok then...I'll pick  
  
someone." The teacher looked around the room, "Yugi Moto. Will you show Kana around the school?"  
  
Yugi looked up from his book, "Uh..Yeah, sure."  
  
"Good. Now, Kana, you can take a seat in the back near Mr. Seto Kaiba. And don't worry, as long as you keep quiet, he won't bite," the teacher sad laughing a bit. Seto shot the teacher a  
  
look, "I'd watch yourself, Mr. Kaiba. You may be rich and run your own companys, but I run this classroom."  
  
Kana slowly walked over to her seat and sat down. Looking over at Seto she gave him a friendly smile, "Hi," but Seto just looked ignored her. She lowered her head and started doodling in  
  
her notebook. "Why did my parents want to move to Japan? I don't see the point. No one here seems to be nice at all," she mumbled to herself durning class. The bell rang for school to  
  
end. When Kana went to stand up, she saw Yugi standing in front of her desk. " Hello," she said softly.  
  
"Hi! So your new here? That's cool. Here, come with me and I'll show your around the school, the town, and you can meet my frineds. I don't think they would mind you hanging around."  
  
Kana smiled at him, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," he held out his hand as she stood up, "My name is Yugi Moto."  
  
Kana was almost no taller than Yugi was. She hated her height. Even though her dad was tall, she got her mom's "Shorty Genes" as she liked to call them. "My name is Kana. but I guess  
  
you know that already, huh?" She smiled and laughed a bit.  
  
"I'm surprized, your Japanese is very good. Better than I thought."  
  
"Oh, my grandfather lives here, so we visit him every summer, so he's been teaching me since I was a child. And I took Japanese class back at my old school."  
  
"Wow, that's cool. Well, come on, let's go. I want you to meet my frineds!" And the two walked off together.  
  
"Hey guys!!" Yugi waved at a bunch of people sitting under a tree outside the school. "Hey, I want you to meet Kana Motoko. She's new here, so she could use from friends."  
  
Kana looked at the two boys and girl sitting, "Hi."  
  
"Hey," the blonde boy stood up, followed by the dark haired biy, and the girl. "My name is Joey," the blonde one said.  
  
"Hey, I'm Tristan," the other one said.  
  
"My name is Tea. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you all."  
  
Joey put his arm around Kana and looked down at her, "This looks to be the start of a beautiful friendship!"  
  
"Who ever said she would be your firend?! What if she doesn't wanna be?"  
  
"Why you!!" And Joey attacked Tristan.  
  
"Oh boy...not again," Yugi said. Both him and Tea shook their heads, while Kana stood and laughed.  
  
"Your guys are funny!! I think I'm going to enjoy it here!!" Yugi and Tea looked at eachother and smiled.  
  
"And we're going to enjoy having you here!"  
  
"Oh look, it's Yugi and his bunch of freak friends," a horse voice called out to them. "Looks like you got a new freak to join your circus, huh, Yugi?"  
  
"Kaiba, shut up and leave us alone!! We did nothing to you, so leave you dog!" Tea yelled  
  
Seto laughed and walked over to Kana and looked down at her, "I don't see why you would want to hang out with a bunch of losers like them. Take Wheeler for example, just a dueling  
  
Monkey!!"  
  
"Take that back you asshole!"  
  
"I'd watch your mouth Wheeler! Teachers are still around here!" And he pointed to one of them standing only yards away. He looked down at Kana again and walked away.  
  
"Who in the hell is that asshole?"  
  
"That's Seto Kaiba," Tea informed her. "He owns his company, and is the top Duel Monster duel around. Just watch out for him, he can be nasty.  
  
*~*END FLASHBACK*~*  
  
Kana sighed, "Yugi...How am I gonna be able to tell you this? Tea...Joey...Tristan...even Kaiba..." She sat up, "There's no way I can do this!!! UGH!" and he fell down on her back again  
  
and started to cry, I don't want to leave my friends! I want to stay here!!" 


	15. Ch 15 Last Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-G-Oh! or the characters. Tho Kana is my own character.  
  
A/N: Last Chapter people! Enjoy it!! ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Kana walked out of the school with her friends in front of her, and her holding Seto's hand. Exams where over with, school was over with for the summer, and everyone was happy. Everyone, that was, except for Kana. She had yet to tell Yugi, her frineds, and Seto her secret. She dreaded it, loathed it! Kana let go of Seto's hand and stopped walking **It's now or never, I guess**  
  
Seto looked down at her, "What's wrong, Kana?" Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan stopped as well, turned around and looked at Kana. She stood there, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Kana...?" Yugi walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm, "Kana, what's wrong?"  
  
The light summer breeze hit everyone gently. Kana looked up, "I...." She paused, "I have some bad news everyone."  
  
"Oh come on! Nothing can be too bad!" Joey said, and walked over to Kana, Tea and Tristan followed.  
  
Kana just nodded, "It is. I...I won't be here next year" She closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears.  
  
Everyone looked at her studdened, even Seto. "What do you mean your not gonna be here next year?" Seto asked.  
  
"Your not dying or anything, are you?" Seto shot Joey a look telling him to shut up. "Sorry."  
  
"No, I'm not." Her voice began to crack, "My family is moving back to American next week," everyone's eyes became wide with shock. "My grandfather had been getting sick lately, and they found out he has some type of virus, non-contagious. But we have to move back to American for him to see a doctor there that can treat this." Tears started flowing from her eyes, "My grandmother is going with him, but my mom and dad want to go with also to make sure he's ok. I'm sorry."  
  
Seto was the first one to speak, "No! I won't allow this!" Kana looked up at him, tears still falling, "You can live with me if you have to. You have too many friends here to be moving. And I don't want you gone."  
  
"I can't stay. I wish I could, but I can't. My family won't allow it," Seto went to wraps his arms around her, but she pushed him away, "No! Just leave me be! I don't want you guys to be hurt because of me! Just stay back, please! I don't want to leave, but I must! I'm sorry!" And she ran off, leaving the group standing there in complete and utter shock.  
  
"Look what you did now, Kaiba!" Joey yelled.  
  
Seto turned to look at him, "Shut up your Dueling Monkey!" Yugi looked at Seto. Even though he was trying to act tough, he still has a heart, and was going to miss Kana. Seto turned around and walked away. Tears starting to form, but he held them back.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The week past, and Kana stood outside the door of her empty apartment just looking at it. **Why me? Why? I've got to leave my friends and my boyfriend behind. Why? What have I done to deserve this?**  
  
Her mother's voice called from below the 3rd story apartment, "Kana! Let's go! We don't want to miss our flight!!"  
  
"Yeah..why in the world would we ever want to do that?" She said to herself, "What a shame that would be!"  
  
"It would be better for us all," a voice called out.  
  
She turned around and saw Yugi standing there, "Yugi!! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I had to see my best friend off! Can ya blame me?" Kana shook her head.  
  
"No, I guess not," she walked over to him and hugged him. "Don't worry, I will write you guys! I won't ever forget you!! You'll always be my best friends"  
  
"I know, Kana, I know," and he hugged her back.  
  
Leaning in, she kisses Yugi on the cheek, "I will miss you a lot."  
  
"And us too?" Kana turned around and saw Joey, Tristan, and Tea standing right behind her.  
  
"Of course! I am going to miss you all! Like I told Yugi, I will write. I won't forget any of you! Trust me!"  
  
"Kana!! Come on!! Your holding us up!!"  
  
"Well, I better get going. I'll see you guys...I guess when I see you again."  
  
"Bye Kana," they all called out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"So our flighted was delayed, huh?" Kana's father said to her mother. Kana watched her mother sit down.  
  
"Yes, but only few an hour."  
  
Kana sighed, "I'm going to walk around. My legs are hurting."  
  
"Just be back in time!"  
  
"Yea, I know." The airport was not packed as she thought it would be, so she stopped at the food stands and grabbed a soda to drink. "Man...I can't believe I'm leveing Japan. I wish I didn't" She sighed, "I wish more that I could have seen Kaiba before I left." She walked back to the area where her parents, and grandparents, where sitting. When she got there, there was someone standing near them, a someone she knew. "Kaiba?" He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"You know him?" Her father asked. Dropping her soda, she ran over to Seto and wrapped her arms around him. He, in returned, hugged back. "I guess so," was all her fahter said.  
  
He said nothing to her, but put his hand in his pocket, pulled something out and slipped it in Kana's pant's pocket. She looked at him, "What is that?"  
  
"On the plane you can look at it."  
  
Over the loud speaker a women's voice called out, "Flight 23-B Domino to New York is now boarding."  
  
Seto bend down and kissed Kana deeply, she returned the kiss. He slowly pulled away, "Odd..." She looked at him puzzling, "I think I'm gonng miss that."  
  
She smiled at him, "Yeah," she pasued. "I love you Seto."  
  
He just smiled, turned around and walked away, "Your going to miss your plane." Kana felt her dad's hand grab her arms and slowly pull her away as she watched Seto walk away.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kana sat on the plane next to her sleeping father. She remembered the paper Seto put in her pocket and reached in and grabbed it. She opened it up and read it.  
  
Kana,  
  
Here's my address. Write me, ok? I know I didn't give you much of a good- bye, I'm just not good at those. Try and visit, ok? Love you.  
  
Kaiba.  
  
Kana smiled and nodded **Don't worry...I will write you** She looked out the window at the sky. The clouds looked like giant marshmellows, which made her hungry. The way the sky looked to her made her think of Seto's eyes and how blue they were. She just looked out the window of the plane and pictured Seto and her friends. She smiled and fell sleep, hoping not to be woken untill she got to America. 


	16. Not really a Chapter, but please read

This isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to say this. I'm sorry if the ending of the story seemed so rushed, but school is coming to a close, and I wanted to finished before exams. I will be writing a sequel, and I am taking ideas. So if anyone has any, that I will be happy! ^_^ So..yeah! lol Have fun waiting for the sequel! lol 


End file.
